


Keep a Place for Me

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, sickeningly cliche, the violence is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: “Sorry for killing the mood.” Jace apologizes when he notices how close the warlock and Alec are. “You got a spare room?”“Not exactly.” Magnus tells him.“Why do you need to stay here?” Alec inquires, pulling apart from Magnus.Jace sighs and throws himself onto the couch. “Aldertree essentially kicked me out.” Alec nods, not pressing for more information.“Well, I do have a guest room but it’s currently occupied.”or Simon and Jace share the spare room in Magnus' loft





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent and cliche and i hate myself
> 
> title from self control by frank ocean which i listened to 600 time while writing this

“Sorry for killing the mood.” Jace apologizes when he notices how close the warlock and Alec are. “You got a spare room?”

“Not exactly.” Magnus tells him.

“Why do you need to stay here?” Alec inquires, pulling apart from Magnus.

Jace sighs and throws himself onto the couch. “Aldertree essentially kicked me out.” Alec nods, not pressing for more information.

“Well, I do have a guest room but it’s currently occupied.” 

Just then, Clary’s vampire friend comes out of a door that Jace had never known existed. Simon looks up from his phone and finds the other three looking over at him. He smiles nervously.

“Samuel, you’ve got a roommate.” Magnus tells him, tossing Jace’s bag towards him and Simon watches as it lands at his feet. The vampire looks over at Jace with confusion in his face.

Jace is about to protest, but he quickly realizes that the entire reason he’s here is because he has nowhere else to go. He shoots a glare at Simon and picks up his bag of the floor as he silently walks past him and into the room.

++++++++++

“You know, Jace.” Simon begins, “This could be worse.”

“How in the world could this be worse?” Jace stops organizing his things to look at Simon.

“Well, I do all my ‘day things’ during the night. So most of the time, we are out of each other’s way.” He explains. Jace supposes that he has a point, but he’s not going to tell Simon that and instead stays quiet as he gets ready for bed.

++++++++++

A week later, Jace comes back just as the sun is rising. Simon was going to bed just as he walks in covered in blood.

“Holy shit, Jace. What happened?” Simon immediately walks over to him and inspects his injuries. He has a split lip and a gash on his arm, but otherwise seems to be alright.

“I’m fine. I got into a fight with a werewolf at Hunter’s Moon.” Jace smirks at the memory and Simon scoffs.

“Let me clean you up. You look tired and you’re not getting blood all over our bed.” Simon insists and drags Jace into the adjoining bathroom. 

Jace sits on the toilet as Simon looks for peroxide and some bandages. Jace isn’t sure if it’s a good idea to let a vampire clean his wounds and he tells Simon so.

“I just fed before you came back. I’ll be okay.” He explains turning around, supplies in hand. “As long as you don’t mind the fangs. Can’t control those just yet.” He smiles, flashing his sharp teeth.

Jace shakes his head with a small smile and Simon nods and bends to clean the cut on his arm. He uses a rag to clean the blood off.

“Woah, man. The wolf got you good.” Simon comments. Jace shrugs. “Time for antiseptic. It’s gonna sting.” 

Jace nods his consent and Simon admits it’s a bit amusing to see Big Scary Demon Slayer Jace scowl because of the sting of Neosporin. He waits a few seconds before tenderly wrapping his bicep in gauze. Jace never thought that clumsy Simon could be gentle. He’s more surprised that he likes being taken care of by him.

Once Simon’s done bandaging his arm, he moves directly in front of Jace to tend to his lip. No one speaks as Simon, with a touch a soft as a feather, wipes the blood of his bottom lip. When he’s satisfied, he puts some ointment he found in the cabinet on the cut.

He looks into Jace’s eyes and finds him looking back. The moment feels so intimate. He studies every inch of the other man’s face and Jace does the same. Jace never really looked at Simon. Never really looked at his beautiful eyes or took note of his soft skin.

The bathroom is suddenly quiet. Simon’s fangs have receded back as the only thing he can think of the shadowhunter in front of him. He can hear Jace’s steady breathing and his heartbeat that has slightly picked up it’s pace. Simon imagines his own heart would be pounding much faster as his eyes shift down to look back at Jace’s lips. They’re so full and pink and Simon wants to kiss him.

Captivated, he lets go of his chin and places both of his hands on Jace’s thighs. He can feel Jace leaning in and he let’s him.

“Jace.” He whispers and then the shadowhunter is pulling away.

“Uh, wow. I’m sorry.” Jace reaches up to rub the back of his neck and makes a face when the action puts strain on his bandaged wound. “I was caught up. I think it’s time to go to bed.”

“No, Jace.” Simon says, pushing him back down when the other man tries to stand. “It’s just your lip.” He reaches up to his chin, just below where his lip is cut. “Didn’t want to hurt you.” He smiles.

Jace smiles too. “Fuck it.” He leans toward Simon and their lips meet. The kiss is not fast or rough like Simon had thought it would be. It’s soft and slow. Like they’re savoring it. Neither of them try to go too fast. It’s just the tender meeting of lips as their mouths align and then pull away and align once again. Their tongues meet, but the kiss stays gentle.

The two of them pull apart and rest their foreheads together. Simon’s cheeks hurt from smiling and Jace is looking at him so fondly that his heart hurts with the affection he feels for the shadowhunter.

“Let’s go to bed.” Jace suggests and Simon eagerly agrees. He follows Jace into the bedroom, their hands intertwined until Jace removes his to carefully take off his bloodied shirt. A second later, his hand finds Simon’s again.

They climb into bed together and lay facing each other, still smiling. Simon never really thought he could be this happy with his best friend’s brother but he supposes that’s irrelevant now. He’s very happy here with Jace.

“So, Doc, when do you think I’ll heal?” Jace teases.

“Well, with the magic of your runes, I say you’ll be just fine in a few days.” Simon teases back with a smile.

“I’m sure your expert care helped.” Jace tells him, laying on his back and pulling the younger man towards him so Simon lays across his chest.

“I’m sure.” Simon agrees, but he isn’t so sure that he’ll ever stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback here and on my [tumblr](http://www.verysapphic.tumblr.com) is appreciated. i changed my url yikes.


End file.
